kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Portal:Ngjarjet e tanishme/Kosova/Tetor 2006
Si të hapë tabelen për ditën e re * Shtype në kalendarë ditën dhe fute p.sh.: |} xx xx * Vini Re! Kjo pamje vlenë vetëm për datën xx Shtator 2006, për ditët tjera duhet përshtatur shënimin: * Paraqitja bëhet duke u (kthehu dhe) lidhë faqen e krijuar në Portal:Ngjarjet e tanishme/Kosova (sipas radhës) Pse Kjo fletë është vetë "vitrin" ku paraqitet artikujt në varësi të ditëve. Pasi që nuk po di me punu me stampen #if më duhet të ridrejtojë këtë fletë, Portalin e lajmeve nga Shqipëria dhe Bota në një fletë. Pasi që të gjejë si funksionon më mirë do të hapet përsëri--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Shtator 2006 21:10 (UTC) Mediat në Kosovë Gazeta javore ne gjuhen turke "Yeni Dönem" Adresa: Rr. Adem Jashari nr.8, Prizren tel/fax: 029 623 503 Shtypi ditor Bota Sot Gazeta:Bota Sot Adresa: Rr. "Jakov Xoxa" 18 10 000 - Prishtinë Tel: 038/ 249-846, -847, -489 Fax: 038/ 249845 Menagjer: Hasan Salihu Web: S'ka E-mail: bota-sot@dardanet.net Gjuha: Shqip Epoka e Re Gazeta:Epoka e Re Adresa: In front of the UNMIK- HQ 10 000 - Prishtinë Tel: 044/ 127-434 Menagjer: Muhamet Mavraj Web: http://www.epokaere.com (përkosisht nuk punonë) E-mail: info@epokaere.com Gjuha: Shqip Express Gazeta:Express Adresa: Dardania 1/1, 10 000 - Prishtinë Tel: 038/542-270 ; 506 054 Fax: 038 542 275 Menagjer: Petrit Selimi Redaktor përgjegjës: Dukagjin Gorani Web: http://www.gazetaexpress.com (në ndërtim) E-mail: info@gazetaekspress.com Gjuha: Shqip Koha Ditore Gazeta:Koha Ditore Adresa: Agron Bajrami, Kutia Postare 202 10 000 - Prishtinë Tel: 038/ 249-104, -105; 038/ 243-875 Fax: 038/ 249-106 Menagjer: Petrit Selimi E-mail: redaksia@kohaditore.com Web: http://www.koha.net Parapagimi: S'ka Lajme: publikohen në gazetë shtypi Arkiva: S'ka Freskimi: kohë pas kohe Gjuha: Shqip On line Koha Ditore në formatin PDF – me parapagim nëpërmjet http://www.newsstand.com Kosova Sot Gazeta:Kosova Sot Adresa: Zona Industriale 10 000 - Prishtinë Tel & Fax: 038/ 545 070 ; 038/ 548-402 Menagjer: Margarita Kadriu E-mail:kosovasot2001@yahoo.com ; kosovasot@ipko.org Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Lajm Eksklusive Gazeta:Lajm Eksklusive Adresa: Rr. Qamil Hoxha No.40 10 000 - Prishtinë Tel: 038/ 243-021 Fax: 038/ 244-968 Menagjer: Selim Pacolli E-mail: redaksia@lajm.info Gjuha: Shqip Pavarësia Gazeta:Pavarësia Adresa: Rr. UÇK-së No.25 10 000 - Prishtinë Tel: 038/ 245-826 Menagjer: Naim Kelmendi E-mail: gazeta_pavaresia@yahoo.com ; gazeta_pavaresia@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Zëri Gazeta:Zëri Adresa: Media House 10 000 - Prishtinë Menagjer: Blerim Shala Tel & Fax: 038/ 249-071 ; 038/ 222-451 E-mail: zeri_d@yahoo.com ; zeri_d@hotmail.com Gjuha: Shqip Shtypi javore Yeni Dönem Gazeta: Yeni Donem Numri 1: me daten 24.11.1999 Adresa: Rr. Adem Jashari nr. 8 20 000 - Prizren Tel. 029 623 503 Drejtor: Mehmet Bütüç Kryeredaktor: Mr. Esin Muzbeg E-mail: yenidonem@hotmail.com yenidonem_kosova@yahoo.com Web: http://www.yenidonem.org/ Gjuha: Turqisht Alem Gazeta:Alem Adresa: Rr."Nëna Tereze" 33 10 000 - Prishtinë Tel: 044/ 185 100 Menagjer: Nadira Avdiç-Vllasi E-mail: alemmagazine@hotmail.com Gjuha: Boshnjake Gazeta Shqiptare Gazeta:Gazeta Shqiptare Adresa: Rr. “Qendra Tregtare" kati III, 10 000 - Prishtinë Tel: 044/ 161-774 ; 044/ 137-121 Menagjer: Bahrush Morina E-mail: g_shqiptare@hotmail.com Gjuha: Shqip Glas Juga Gazeta:Glas Juga Adresa: Gračanica-Laplje Selo 38205 Gračanica, SAM Tel: 063/ 856-8377 ; 063/ 816-5361 Menagjer: Zivojin Rakocevic E-mail: glasjuga@yahoo.com Web: http://www.glas-juga.com Parapagimi: S'ka Lajme: publikohen në gazetë shtypi Arkiva: Po Freskimi: heren e fundit në gusht 2005 Gjuha: Serbisht Java Gazeta:Java Adresa: Rr. “UCK” No.88A 10 000 - Prishtinë Tel & Fax.: 038/ 245-356 Menagjer: Migjen Kelmedi E-mail: info@gazetajava.com Web: http://www.gazetajava.com Parapagimi: S'ka Lajme: publikohen në gazetë shtypi Arkiva: Po Freskimi: varësisht nga përdorimi Gjuha: Shqip Jedinstvo Gazeta:Jedinstvo Adresa: Rr. Oslobodjenje No.1 40000 - Mitrovicë Tel: 028/ 423-740 Tel & Fax: 028/ 423-739 Menagjer: Svetozar Vlahovic E-mail: jedinstvo@sezampro.yu Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Zëri Javorë Gazeta:Zëri Javorë Adresa: Pallati i Shtypit 10 000 - Prishtinë Tel: 038/ 222- 451 Fax: 038/ 240 071 Menagjer: Blerim Shala E-mail: zeri_j@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Shtypi dy javorë Rilindja Tel: 044/ 278-024 Menagjer: Behlul Jashari E-mail: g_rilindja@yahoo.com ; gazetarilindja@yahoo.co.uk Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Pasqyra Adresa: Pallati i shtypit 10 000 - Prishtinë Boton: "Media libre" Kryeredaktor: Shqiptar OSEKU Tel. +381 38 249 654 Web: http://www.pasqyra.com ; www.pasqyra.net E-mail: redaksia@pasqyra.com ; info@pasqyra.com Lajme: publikohen në gazetë shtypi Arkiva: Po Parapagimi: S'ka Freskimi: heren e fundit në prill 2005 Agjencit e lajmeve ditore Kosova Live Adresa: Aneksi te Pallati i Shtypit, Kati II, 10 000 - Prishtinë Tel. +381 (038) 248 321, 248 276, 248 277 Fax: 038/ 248-319 Menagjer: Kelmend Hapçiu E-mail: editor@kosovalive.com ; newsdesk@kosovalive.com Web: http://www.kosovalive.com Parapagimi: Yes Lajme: Po Arkiva: S'ka Freskimi: disa herë brenda ditës Gjuha: Shqip, Anglisht Kosova Press Adresa: Str “Nënë Tereza” Nr. 20, 10 000 - Prishtinë Tel: 044/ 221-424 ; 044/ 167-967 Menagjer: Skender Krasniqi E-mail: info@kosovapress.com ; editori@kosovapress.com ; kosovapressi@yahoo.com Web: http://www.kosovapress.com Parapagimi: Po Lajme: Po Arkiva: Po Freskimi: disa herë brenda ditës Gjuha: Shqip Agjencit e lajmeve BLOG Bloqe të krijuara në internet me lajme e njoftime të pasura nga burime të ndryshme (kryesisht në lidhje me Kosovën) dhe me komente të mundëshme. Prapa këtyre lajmeve mund të jetë çdokush. Kosovo Report Web: http://kosovareport.blogspot.com/ Balkan Update Web: http://balkanupdate.blogspot.com/ (Host- blogger nga SHBA-ja) Radio Radio 21 Radio 21 Adresa: Anksi Media House 10 000 - Prishtinë Prishtinë Tel & Fax: 241 522, 525 & 529 Menagjer: Aferdita Kelmendi Web: http://www.rtv21.tv/index.html E-mail: info@rtv21.tv Lajme: Po Arkiva: S'ka Freskimi: një herë në ditë Parapagimi: S'ka V/A - dalje: S'ka (paralajmëruar për së shpejti) Gjuha: Shqip Radio BESA Radio Besa Adresa: "Katër Kullat" p.n. 20000 - Prizereni Prizereni Tel & Fax: 029 22 998 (31696); 044 150 049 Menagjer: Mamer Fusha e-mail: rtvbesa@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip, Turqisht Radio BLUE SKY Radio Blue Sky Public Service Broadcaster Adress: Rr. Nena Tereze p.n 10 000 - Prishtinë Prishtina Tel. 038 226 553, 243 429 fax: 038 249 074, 044 111 735 Menagjer: Avni Spahiu E-mail: blueskypr@hotmail.com ; safetkabashaj@rtklive.com Web: http://www.blueskylive.com Parapagimi: S'ka Arkiva: nuk funksionon Lajme: Po Freskimi: disa herë brenda ditës V/A - dalje: Yes Gjuha: Shqip, Turqisht dhe Serbisht Radio KOSOVA Radio Kosova Public Service Broadcaster Adresa: Rr. Nena Tereze p.n 10 000 - Prishtinë Prishtina Tel. 038 249 074 Menagjer: Avni Spahiu E-mail: catch-all@radio-kosova.com ; radiokosova@hotmail.com Web: http://www.radio-kosova.com/ Parapagimi: S'ka Lajme: Po Arkiva: Po Freskimi: disa herë brenda ditës V/A - dalje: Po Gjuha: Shqip, Turqisht dhe Boshnjake Radio DUKAGJINI Radio Dugagjini Adresa: Rr. Fehmi Agani, No.16 30000 - Pejë Peja Tel. 039/22-714, 29-544, 34 281; Fax: 039 32 025 Menagjer: Agim Lluka E-mail: dukagjini2000@yahoo.com ; dukagjini@hotmail.com Web: http://www.radiodukagjini.com/ (Not functioning) V/A - dalje: No Gjuha: Shqip Radio FESTINA Radio Festina Adresa: Rr. Deshmoret e Kombit p.n. 70000 - Ferizaj Gjilani Tel. 0290 22 722; 044 121 305; 044 121 306 Fax: 0290 22 722 Drejtor: Besnik Berisha E-mail: rtv_festina@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio ILIRIA Radio Iliria Adresa: Rr. Hoxhë Jonuzi, p.n. Vitia Gjilani Tel & Fax: 0280 81 190 Drejtor: Ilir Murtezi E-mail: rtv_iliriaviti@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio MIR Radio Mir Adresa: Rr. Vojske Jugoslavije p.n. Leposaviq Mitrovica Tel & Fax: 028 83 275 Drejtor: Nenad Radosavljevic E-mail:mirrtvgo@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio MITROVICA Radio Mitrovica Adresa: Qendra e Mitrovicës 40000 - Mitrovicë Mitrovica Tel. 028 29 905; 29 167; Mob. 044 147 596 Drejtor: Nexhmedin Spahiu E-mail: r_mitrovica@yahoo.com; nspahiu@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip, Turqisht dhe Boshnjake Radio 24 Radio 24 62000 - Dardanë Gjilani Tel. 0280 70 742; 044 244 050 E-mail: shefketkeqmezi321@hotmail.com Drejtor: Shefket Kiqmezi Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio 3 SRCA Adresa: Suhogërl Mitrovica Drejtor: Dejan Tomasevic Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio ALBA Radio Alba Adresa: Klinë, p.n. 32000 - Klinë Peja Tel. 039 71 591, 71 592; 044 161 183 E-mail: radio_alba@hotmail.com Drejtor: Lekë Musolli Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio AMADEUS Radio Amadeus Adresa: Rr. UÇK, No.9 50000 - Gjakovë Peja Tel. 0390 26 049, Fax:0390 20 667 Drejtor: Esat Muhaxhiri E-mail: amadeusradio@hotmail.com ; nona_amadeus@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio ANTENNA Radio Antena Çagllavica Prishtina Tel. 063 8160391, 063 431920; 063 86 84 831 Drejtor: Jelena Trajkovic E-mail: antena_radio@hotmail.com ; jtrajkovic@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio AS Radio AS Adresa: Rr. Nemanjica No.47 43000 - Zveqani Mitrovica Tel. 028 665 005 Drejtor: Ljubisa Radovanovic Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio ASTRA Radio Astra Adresa: Ljubinjë e Epërme Prizereni Tel. 044 255 711 Drejtor: Raif Ademi E-mail: radioastra@Prizren.de Web: S'ka Gjuha: Boshnjake Radio BAMBUS Radio Bambus Adresa: Restelica Prizereni Drejtor: Nesim Hodza Web: S'ka Gjuha: Gorane Radio BORZANI Radio Borzani Adresa: Brezovica p.n 38157 Brezovica Gjilani Tel. 0290 70 314 Drejtor: Sljadjan Ilic E-mail: borzani2000@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio BUBAMARA Radio Bubamara Adresa: 24 November p.n Leposaviq Mitrovica Tel. 028 84 146 Drejtor: Radovan Nedeljkovic E-mail: banestra@ptt.yu Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio CONTACT Radio Contact reprezentues zyrtarë të NGO-së "Contact Prishtinë" Adresa: Lagjeja Universitare, 74/10 10 000 - Prishtinë Prishtina Tel. 038 512 398; 044 160 952; 038 224 498 Drejtor: Fatmir Sheholli E-mail: llapjani@hotmail.com ; ngocontact@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip, Turqisht Serbisht dhe Maxhupisht Radio CONTACT PLUS Radio Contact Plus Adresa: Rr. Kralja Petra I 138/4 40000 - Mitrovicë Mitrovica Tel. 028 425 023; 064 23 51 644 Drejtor: Valentina Çukiç E-mail: radiokontaktplus@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht dhe Maxhupisht Radio DARDANIA Radio Dardania Adresa: Rr. Arberit p.n. 20000 - Prizereni Prizereni Tel. 029 42 844 Drejtor: Nezir Xhoxhaj Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio DODONA Radio Dodona Adresa: Drenas, përballë qendres tregëtare 13000 - Drenasi Prishtina Tel. 038 548 317; 044 303 640 Drejtor: Ekrem Rexhepi E-mail: radiododona@yahoo.com ; radiododona@hotmail.com ; fadil_hoxha70@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio DRENASI Radio Drenasi Adresa: Drenas 13000 - Drenas Prishtina Tel. 038 584 504; 044 175 648 Drejtor: Ismet Sopi E-mail: radio_drenasi@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio DRENICA Radio Drenica Adresa: Sheshi "Adem Jashari" 41000 - Skënderaj Mitrovica Tel. 028 82 522; 044 192 242; Fax: 028 92 522 Drejtor: Murat Musliu E-mail: radiodrenica@hotmail.com ; radiodrenica2000@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio DRENICA Radio Drenica Adresa: Rr. Ymer Berisha Street No.25 32000 - Klinë Peja Tel. 039 71 471 Zëvendsë drejtor: Skender Rraci E-mail: radiodrijona@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio ENERGJI Radio Energji Adresa: Rr. A Zhitia, No.63 60000 - Gjilan Gjilani Tel. 0280 20 014; 22 300; 044 132 516 Drejtor: Asdren Agushi E-mail: energji102@yahoo.com ; mesnataenergji@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio ENIGMA Radio Enigma Adress: Rr. Prizrenska No.16 12000 - Fushë Kosovë Prishtina Tel. 38210 063; 410 832 Drejtor: Bojan Lazic E-mail: enigmaradio@hotmail.com ; bojanlazic@mail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio FERIZAJ Radio Ferizaj reprezentues zyrtarë të NGO-së “House of Culture” 70000 - Ferizaj Gjilani Tel. 044 155 327 Drejtor: Driton Ramadani E-mail: toni9dr@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio FOCUS Radio Focus Adresa: Rr. Dragutin Jankovic No.1 20500 - Rahovec Prizereni Tel. 029 76 947 Drejtor: Gligorije Saric E-mail: radiofocus029@yahoo.com ; focusradio029@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio FONTANA Radio Fontana Adresa: 31000 - Istog Peja Tel. 039 51 125; 044 207 576 Drejtor: Afrim Cacaj E-mail: fontanaradio@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio FURTUNA Radio Furtuna Adresa: 70000 - Ferizaj Gjilani Tel. 0290 22 640, 044 274 070 Drejtor: Rukie Muça E-mail: r_furtuna@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio GJAKOVA Radio Gjakova Adresa: Pallati i kulturës ""A.Vokshi" - "N.Tereze" p.n. 50000 - Gjakovë Peja Tel. 0390 22 383 Drejtor: Agim Mulliqi E-mail: radiogjakova@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio GJILANI Radio Gjilani Adresa: Rr.Adem Jashari No.114 60000 - Gjilan Gjilani Tel. 0280 20 073, 24 175; 044 125 673 Drejtor: Agim Kajtazi E-mail: radio_gjilani@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio GLOBI Radio Globi Adresa: Sheshi "Agim Hajrizi", dyqani "Lux", kati II 40000 - Mitrovicë Mitrovica Tel. 044 200 458; 028 30 145, 146 Drejtor: Selatin Kaçaniku E-mail: radio_globi@hotmail.com ; selatin_kacaniku@hotmail Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio GORAZDEVAC Radio Gorazdevac 31030 - Gorozhdec Peja Tel.039 67352 Drejtor: Milos Dimitrijevic E-mail: gorazdevacradio@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio GRACANICA Radio Gracanica Adresa: Pallati i kultrës 38205 ose 10500 - Graçanicë Prishtina Tel. 038 64 866 Drejtor: Dejan Milenkovic E-mail: radiogracanica@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht, Maxhupisht Radio HAYAT Radio Hayat 30090 Vitomiricë Peja Tel. 044 205 409 Drejtor: Numan Balic E-mail: radiohayat@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Boshnjake Radio HELIX Radio Helix Adresa: Rr. Hysen Rexhepi, p.n. 20000 - Prizereni Prizereni Tel. 029 43 795 ; 029 44 009; 044 187 394 Fax: 029 44 093 Drejtor: Istref Krasniqi E-mail: hk_helix@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio HERC Radio Herc Adresa: 73000 - Shtërpc Gjilani Tel. 063 436 723 ; 0290 70 774 Drejtor: Bojan Mladenovic E-mail: bokiherc@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht dhe Maxhupisht Radio HIT LASER Radio Hit Laser Adresa:Pasjan Gjilani Tel. 0280 26 762 Directors: Goran & Nenad Maksimovic Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio IMPULS Radio Impuls Adresa: Rr. 24 November p.n. 38218 43500 ose 38218 - Leposaviq Mitrovica Tel. 028 83 790 Drejtor: Ivan Radosavljevic E-mail: pekom@verat.net Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio INDEX Radio Index Adresa: Kos.Kamenica, D.Korminjane p.n 62000 - Kamenicë Gjilani Tel. 0280 75 323 Drejtor: Ivan Ristic Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio K Radio K Adresa: Rr. Nëna Tereze, kati II, No.8 12000 - Fushë Kosovë Prishtina Tel. 038 535 061 ; 044 158 165 and 044 155 968 Drejtor: Naim Breznica E-mail: radiok6@hotmail.com ; agrozda@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip, Turqisht Serbisht, Maxhupisht dhe Ashkalisht Radio KAÇANIKU Radio Kaçaniku Adresa: Rr. Vellezerit Çaka p.n. 71000 - Kaçanik Gjilani Drejtor: Bedri Elezi Tel. 044 225 290 ; 0290 80 511 ; 80 660 E-mail:elezi24@hotmail.com ; kacaniku@hotmail.com ; radiokacaniku2@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio KAMENICA Radio Kamenica Adresa: Ndërtesa UNMIK 62000 - Kamenicë Gjilani Tel. 0280 72 289 E-mail:radiokamenica@hotmail.com Drejtor: Bashkim Avdyli and Ljubisa Denkovic (official representatives of the NGO "Voice of Understanding") Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip, Turqisht Serbisht dhe Maxhupisht Radio KENT FM Radio Kent FM Adresa: Aktash II, No.45 10 000 - Prishtinë Prishtina Tel. 044 169 304 ; 038 24 55 11 Drejtor: Engin Begolli E-mail: ebegolli@yahoo.com ; ercan_kasap@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Turqisht Radio KIM Radio Kim Adresa: Pallati i Kulturës Çagllavicë Prishtina Tel: 038 548 770 ; 548 771 ; 063 8278900 Drejtor: Nektarije Vorgucic E-mail: info@kimradio.net ; nectarije@yahoo.com Web: http://www.kimradio.net Lajme: Po (në serbisht) Arkiva: Po Freskimi: disa herë në ditë V/A - dalje: Po Gjuha: Serbisht, Anglisht dhe Maxhupisht Radio KISS Radio Kiss Adresa: Rr. Vardarska No.1 40000 - Mitrovicë Mitrovica Tel. 028 424 350 ; 064 241 50 44 Drejtor: Miodrag Radomirovic E-mail; radiokisskm@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio KLOKOT Radio Klokot Adresa: Klokot 61050 - Kllokot Gjilani Tel. 0280 85 016 Drejtor: Nikola Stolic E-mail: sipkaman@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio KOLASIN Radio Kolasin Adresa: Rr. Arsenija Carnojevica No.48 40650 - Zubin Potok Mitrovica Tel. 028 460 850 ; 063 8479403 Drejtor: Zivko Bisevac Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio KOMPAS Radio Kompas Pasjan Gjilani Drejtor: Dragan Nikolic Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio KOSOVA E LIRË Radio Kosova e Lirë Adresa: Bregu i Diellit, Rr. Thimi Mitko N.G 10 000 - Prishtinë Prishtina Tel. 038 244 345 ; 038 249 237 Drejtor: Ahmet Qeriqi E-mail: jetonsyla@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio KOSOVSKA MITROVICA Radio Kosovska Mitrovica Adresa: Rr. Kralja Milutina 43000 - Zveqan Mitrovica Tel. 028 665 619 Drejtor: Milan Mihajlovic Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio LLAPI Radio Llapi Adresa: Rr. Zahir Pajaziti p.n. 11000 - Podujevë Prishtina Tel. 044 222 425 ; 044 359 458 Drejtor: Bajrush Behrami E-mail: bajrush_bali@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio M Radio M Adresa: Rr. Arsenija Carnojevic p.n. 40650 - Zubin Potok Mitrovica Tel. 063 8547 706 ; 028 460 080 Drejtor: Marko Radojevic E-mail: radiom@ptt.yu Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio MALISHEVA Radio Malisheva Adresa: Rr. Adem Jashari p.n. 24000 - Malisheva Prizereni Tel. 044 178 077 Drejtor: Habib Zogaj E-mail: radiomalisheva@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio MAX Radio Max Adresa: Silovo Gjilani Tel. 0280 22 222 Drejtor: Marina Maksimovic E-mail: maxradio102_4@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht, Maxhupisht Radio MEGA VOX Radio Mega Vox Adresa: Rr. Memin Beqiri, No.1 60000 - Gjilan Gjilani Tel. 0280 23 320 ; 044 154 483 Drejtor: Xhevat Rushiti E-mail: radiomegavox@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio MIX Radio Mix Adresa: 38213 Priluzje Priluzhje Mitrovica Tel. 028 467 363 Drejtor: Ljubisa Jovic Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht, Maxhupisht Radio OMEGA 3 Radio Omega 3 Adresa: Ortakol III LAM A5/39 20000 - Prizereni Prizereni Tel. 029 42 865 ; 044 152 917 Drejtor: Kasi Ramce radio_omega3@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Boshnjake Radio PANDORA Radio Pandora Adresa: Rr. "Nene Tereza" LC/1 50000 - Gjakovë Peja Tel. 030 20 000 ; 22 136 Drejtor: Valdet Avdiu E-mail: radiopandora@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio PEJA Radio Peja Adresa: Pallati i Kulturës p.n. 30000 - Pejë Peja Tel. 039 32 861 ; 044 137 697 Drejtor: Xhavit Husaj E-mail: radio_peja@hotmail.com ; xh_husaj@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip, Boshnjake Radio PLUS Radio Plus Adresa: Rr.Dubrovnik ut, No.44 10 000 - Prishtinë Prishtina Tel. 038 243 534 Drejtor: Ermal Hasimja E-mail: ehasimja@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio PREMIERA Radio Premiera Adresa: Rr. "Z.Hajdini" No.116 62000 - Kamenicë Gjilani Tel. 0280 71 790 ; 044 231 375 Acting Drejtor: Fatmir Matoshi E-mail: radiopremiera@hotmail.com ; matoshifatmir@hotmail.com ; m_fatmiri@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio PRIZRENI Radio Prizreni Adresa: Rr. Zahir Pajaziti p.n. 20000 - Prizereni Prizereni Tel. 029 43 542 Drejtor: Nerime Pasuli E-mail: radioprizreni@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip, Boshnjake dhe Turqisht Radio RINIA Radio Rinia Adresa: Ndërtesa Skenderbeu, 6/20 60000 - Gjilan Gjilani Tel. 0280 23 950 ; 044 212 465 Drejtor: Adem Limani E-mail: radiorinia@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio SHARRI Radio Sharri Adresa: Rr. Sheshi i Deshmoreve p.n. 22000 - Dragash Prizereni Tel. 029 81 016 ; 044 201 072 Drejtor: Qamil Kolloni E-mail: qamilkolloni@hotmail.com ; radio_sharri@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip, Boshnjake/Gorançe Radio SOCANICA Radio Socanica Adresa: Soqanicë Mitrovica Drejtor: Miloje Jevtic Tel.028 / 86 826 Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio SPECTAR Radio Spectar Adresa: Hotel Junior, Brezovica Gjilani Drejtor: Slavisa Ljubisavljevic Tel. 063 80 25 666 ; 063 823 7316 Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht Radio STAR Radio Star Adresa: Lagja Dardania 1, XV/1 60000 - Gjilan Gjilani Tel. 0280 24 076 Drejtor: Xhavit Salihu E-mail: radiostar_gjilan@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio START Radio Start 20500 - Rahovec Prizereni Tel. 029 77 699 Drejtor: Enis Durguti E-mail: startradio@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio TEMA Radio Tema Adresa: Rr. Deshmoret e Kombit, 36 / Bibloteka e qytetit kati I Ferizaj Gjilani Tel. 0290 22 870 ; 22 470 ; 044 120 487 Fax: 0290 20 940 Drejtor: Visar Hoti E-mail: visartema@yahoo.com ; radio@radiotema.net Web: http://www.radiotema.net Lajme; Po Arkiva: Po Freskimi: nganjëherë V/A - dalje: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio THERANDA Radio Theranda Adresa: Rr. "Nene Tereza" - 9 23000 - Suhareka Prizereni Tel. 029 71 125 ; 044 140 038 Drejtor: Refki Reshitaj E-mail: radiotheranda@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio TOPILIRIA Radio Topiliria Adresa: Pallati i Kulturës "Jusuf Gervalla", rr. Deshmoret e Kombit 51000 - Deçan Peja Tel. 0390 61 886 ; 044 149 456 ; 282 941 Drejtor: Qerim Jaha E-mail: topiliriaradio@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio URBAN FM Radio Urban FM Adresa: Rr. Ganimete Terbeshi No.2 10 000 - Prishtinë Prishtina Tel. 038 244 499 Drejtor: Abduselam Ramadani E-mail: urban_fm@europe.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio VALA 2000 Radio Vala 2000 Adresa: Shiroke 23000 - Suhareka Prizereni Tel. 029 72 004 ; 044 128 198 ; 044 413 552 Drejtor: Naim Grulaj E-mail: radiovala2000@hotmail.com ; djsputa@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio VALA RINORE Radio Vala Rinore Adresa: Rr. Eqrem Qabej B2/13, 1 10 000 - Prishtinë Prishtina Tel. 038 245 461 ; 240 888 ; 044 149 744 Drejtor: Dr. Ekrem Citaku E-mail:radio_valarinore@yahoo.com; valarinore@yahoo.com Web:www.radiovalarinore.eu Gjuha: Shqip Radio VICIANUM Radio Vicianum Adresa: Rr. Deshmoret e Kombit No.2 42000 - Vushtrri Mitrovica Tel. 028 70 400 ; 028 70 500 ; 044 196 709 Drejtor: Qamil Sahiti E-mail: ckvicianum_v@hotmail.com, radiovicianum@hotmail.com radiovicianum@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio VICTORIA Radio Victoria Adresa: Dardania I, Radio=12/9 60000 - Gjilan Gjilani Tel. 0280 23 200 Drejtor: Kujtim Shahiqi E-mail: radiovictoria_2001@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio VITEZ Radio Vitez Adresa: Preoce Preoqe Prishtina Tel. 063 844 35 32 Drejtor: Ljubisa Denic E-mail: dejan@kimradio.net Web: S'ka Gjuha: Serbisht, Maxhupisht Radio VIZIONI Radio Vizioni Adresa: Rr.Zahir Pajaziti 11000 - Podujevë Prishtina Tel. 038 571 235 ; 044 162 424 ; 163 507 Drejtor: Fazli Veliu E-mail: vizioni@hotmail.com ; faveliu@hotmail.com Web: http://www.radiovizioni.podujeva.com/ Lajme: Po Arkiva: S'ka Freskimi: disa herë në ditë Parapagimi: S'ka V/A - dalje: temporary out of work Gjuha: Shqip, Ashalisht Radio YENI DÖNEM Radio Yeni Donem Adresa: Rr. Gjeravica 13/A 20000 - Prizereni Prizereni Tel. 029 44 788 ; 30 230 ; 44 779 Drejtor: Mehmet Bütüç E-mail: yenidonem@hotmail.com Web: http://www.yenidonem.com/ (not functioning) Gjuha: Turqisht, Shqip, Boshnjake dhe Maxhupisht Radio YLBERI Radio Ylberi Adresa: Sheshi "Agim Hajrizi" 40000 - Mitrovicë Mitrovica Tel. 028 36 900 Drejtor: Ylber Durmishi E-mail: radioylberi@hotmail.com ; ylberdurmishi@yahoo.com Web: http://www.radio-ylberi.com News; Yes Arkiva: Po Freskimi: disa herë në ditë Parapagimi: S'ka V/A - dalje: vetëm muzikë Gjuha: Shqip Radio ZERI I POZHERANIT Radio Zëri i Poheranit Adresa: Pozharan 61060 - Pozharan Gjilani Tel. 044 177 106 ; 0280 85066 ; 044 194 490 Drejtor: Shyqeri Halabaku E-mail: radio_zeri@yahoo.com ; radiopozheran@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio ZËRI I SHARRIT Radio Zëri i Sharrit Adresa: Hani i Elezit 71510 - Kaçanik Gjilani Tel. 022 227 721 ; 044 235 679 Drejtor: Afrim Mustafa E-mail: zeriisharrit@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio ZËRI I SHTIMES Radio Zëri i Shtimes Adresa: Rruga e Prishtines No.217 72000 - Shtime Prishtina Tel. 044 20 60 80 Drejtor: Eljasa Ahmeti E-mail: rzeri@hotmail.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio TOP KOSOVA Radio Top Kosova 10 000 - Prishtinë Prishtina Tel. 038 545 070 Drejtor: Margarita Kadriu E-mail: kosovasot2001@yahoo.com ; topkosova@hotmail.com ; topkosova@yahoo.com Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip TOP Radio Radio:Top Radio Adresa: Rr. Marin Barleti, p.n. 50000 - Gjakovë Peja Tel. 0390 30 009 ; 30 012 Drejtor: Violeta Dema E-mail: top_radio@hotmail.com, Web: S'ka Gjuha: Shqip Radio stacionet ndërkombëtare në gjuhën shqipe Europa e Lirë Albanian Service of Radio Free Europe/ Radio Liberty Prague :RFE/RL is a private, non-profit corporation. Chartered in Delaware, it receives US federal grants as :a private grantee. RFE/RL's corporate board of directors consists of the nine presidential appointees :to the Broadcasting Board of Governors (BBG). Programs are broadcast in the following 27 languages. :The chairman of the Broadcasting Board of Governors is Kenneth Tomlinson. :Adresa: Vinohradska 1, 110 00 Prague 1, Czech Republic :Tel: +4204 2112 3052 ; 2112 3052 ; 2112 3083 :Fax: +4204 2112 3059 ; 2112-3064 :Director : Omar Karabeg :E-mail: karabego@rferl.org :Head of Kosovo sub-unit: Melazim Koci :E-mail: kocim@rferl.org :Web: http://www.europaelire.org :Lajme: Po :Arkiva: Po :Parapagimi: S'ka :V/A - dalje: Yes :Primary (Even only) with information about Kosovo. One part of the website that has to do with main :articles is available in English. Archive and search engine can be found, no membership required. Televizionet TV 21 :Adresa: Annex Media House :10 000 - Prishtinë :Prishtina :Tel. 241 522 ; 525 & 529 :Drejtor: Aferdita Kelmendi :Web: http://www.rtv21.tv/index.html :E-mail: info@rtv21.tv :Lajme: Po :Arkiva: S'ka :Freskimi: once in 24 hours :Parapagimi: S'ka :V/A - dalje: No (announced - very soon) :Gjuha: Shqip TV BESA :Adresa: "Kater Kullat" p.n. :20000 - Prizereni :Prizereni :Tel. 029 22 998 ; 31 696 ; 044 150 049 :Drejtor: Mamer Fusha :E-mail: rtvbesa@hotmail.com :Web: S'ka :Gjuha: Shqip, Turkish RTK :Public Service Broadcaster :Adresa: Zejnel Hajdini No.12 :10 000 - Prishtinë :Prishtina :Tel. 038 230 119 ; 235336 :Drejtor: Agim Zatriqi :E-mail: info@rtklive.com :Web: http://www.rtklive.com :Lajme: Po :Arkiva: Po :Parapagimi: S'ka :Freskimi: several times in a day :V/A - dalje: No :Gjuha: Shqip, Serbisht, Turkish, Boshnjake and Maxhupisht TV DUKAGJINI :Adresa: Fehmi Agani, No.16 :30000 - Pejë :Peja :Tel. 039 34 281 ; 31 288 ; 31 212 ; 044 189 752 ; 175 586 :Drejtor: Agim Lluka :E-mail: dukagjini2000@yahoo.com ; dukagjini@hotmail.com :Web: S'ka :Gjuha: Shqip TV FESTINA :Adresa: Rr. Deshmoret e Kombit p.n. :70000 - Ferizaj :Gjilani :Tel. 0290 21 523 :fax. 0290 22 722 :Drejtor: Besnik Berisha :rtv_festina@hotmail.com :Web: S'ka :Gjuha: Shqip TV ILIRIA :Adresa: Hoxhë Jonuzi, p.n. :Viti / Vitina :Gjilani :Tel. 0280 81 190 :Drejtor: Ilir Murtezi :E-mail: rtv_iliriaviti@hotmail.com :Web: S'ka :Gjuha: Shqip TV MIR :Adresa: Rr. Vojske Jugoslavije b.b. :Leposaviq / Leposavic :Mitrovica :Tel. 028 83 275 :Drejtor: Nenad Radosavljevic :E-mail: mirrtvgo@hotmail.com :Web: S'ka :Gjuha: Serbisht TV MITROVICA :Center of Mitrovica town :40000 - Mitrovicë :Mitrovica :Tel. 028 29 905 ; 29 167 ; Mob. 044 147 596 :Drejtor: Nexhmedin Spahiu :E-mail: r_mitrovica@yahoo.com ; nspahiu@yahoo.com :Web: S'ka :Gjuha: Shqip DTV :TV Children's Channel :Adresa: Silovo :60000 - Gjilan :Gjilani :Tel. 0280 25 977 :Drejtor: Zlata Milenkovic :E-mail: dtvyu@yahoo.com :Web: S'ka :Gjuha: Serbisht TV 3K :Adresa: 38217 Socanica :Soqanicë/Socanica :Mitrovica :Tel. 028 86 746 ; 063 8297 727 :Drejtor: Goran Jovanovic :Web: S'ka :Gjuha: Serbisht TV A1 :Adresa: Çerçiz Topulli - 42 :20000 - Prizereni :Prizereni :Tel. 044 191 362 :Drejtor: Gani Pirku :E-mail: tv_a1@hotmail.com :Web: S'ka :Gjuha: Shqip TV AA :Adresa: Rr. Xhavit Mitrovica :10 000 - Prishtinë :Prishtina :Tel. 038 26 044; 124 724 :Drejtor:Agim Avdiu :E-mail: tvaa@hotmail.com :Web: S'ka :Gjuha: Shqip TV HERC :Adresa: Strpce :Shtërpc / Strpce :Gjilani :Tel. 063 436 723 ; 0290 70 774 :Drejtor: Bojan Mladenovic :E-mail: bokiherc@yahoo.com :Web: S'ka :Gjuha: Serbisht, Shqip TV KOHA VISION :Adresa: Mother Teresa street :10 000 - Prishtinë :Prishtina :Tel. 038 248 015 :Drejtor: Lekë Zherka :E-mail: kohavision@yahoo.com ; kohavision@kohavision.net :Web: http://www.koha.net :Lajme: Po :Arkiva: S'ka :Supscription: No :Freskimi: form time to time :V/A - dalje: No :Gjuha: Shqip TV LIRIA :Adresa: Rr. Reçakut, p.n :70000 - Ferizaj :Gjilani :Tel. 0290 20 460, 27 459, :Fax:0290 27 666 :Drejtor: Hivzi Demiri :E-mail: tv_liria@yahoo.com :Web: S'ka :Gjuha: Shqip TV MEN :Adresa: Nene Tereza No.52 :60000 - Gjilan :Gjilani :Tel. 0280 20 199 ; 044 133 311 :Drejtor: Zejdush Kastrati :E-mail: tvmengjilan@hotmail.com :Web: S'ka :Gjuha: Shqip TV MOST :Adresa: Nemanjica 14 :Zveqan / Zvecan :Mitrovica :Tel. 028 665 115 ; 063 341 146 ; 064 8 250 800 :Drejtor:Zvonimir Miladinovic :E-mail: tvmost@hotmail.com :Web: S'ka :Gjuha: Serbisht TV SYRI :Adresa: Rr. Sadik Pozhegu 28 :50000 - Gjakovë :Peja :Tel. 0390 / 26 311 ; 27 722 ; 044 188 968 :Drejtor: Enver Mulliqi :E-mail: tv_syri@yahoo.com ; tv_syri@hotmail.com :Web: S'ka :Gjuha: Shqip TV VALI :Adresa: Kodra e Deshmoreve p.n :60000 - Gjilan :Gjilani :Tel. 0280 20094 :Drejtor: Selim Sylejmani :E-mail: tv_vali@hotmail.com :Web: S'ka :Gjuha: Shqip TV ZOOM :Gornje Kusce :Gjilani :Tel. 0280 20 947 ; 0638423530 :Fax. 0280 22 456 :Drejtor: Suzana Makic :E-mail: tvzoompomoravlje@yahoo.com :Web: S'ka :Gjuha: Serbisht UNMIK MEDIA UNMIK on Air :UNMIK radio. Does not have its own frequency, but broadcast on a number of stations throughout :Kosova in Albanian, Turkish and Serbian. Programmes can be downloaded from UNMIK web site :(www.unmikonline.org/radio) UNMIK TV :Production of news items, features and current affairs in Albanian and Serbian for broadcasting via :international and Kosova wide TV. Serves also as resourse pool for man TV agencies (Reuters, APN, :BBC, CNN and Europian Broadcasting Union). :Address; Office of the Special Representative of Secretary General, Prishtina :Tel: + 1212 963 8442 ; + 381 38 504 604 (X-5864) :Fax: + 1 212 963 8603 :Radio and TV Chief: Partick Morrison :E-mail; morrisonp@un.org Fokus Kosovo :UNMIK Newspaper published by UNMIK Division of Public Information :Adress; UNMIK, Division of Public Information, Prishtina :Tel. + 381 504 604 extension 399 :Publisher: Hua Jiang :Editor: Wilton Foneska :E-mail: fokuskosovo@un.org :Web: http://www.unmikonline.org/pub/fokuskos/index.htm etj. :The Temporary Media Commissioner (TMC) :Office of the Temporary Media Comissioner :1 Gazmend Zajmi Rr. :10 000 - Prishtinë :Kosovo :Tel: +381(0)38.245.031 :Fax: +381(0)38.245.034 :E-mail: info@imc-ko.org :The Temporary Media Commissioner (TMC) is an independent regulatory agency that promotes ethical and :technical standards among Kosovo’s media. It applies a body of regulations that hold local :broadcasters and news publishers to European standards of professionalism and fairness in their news :coverage. Through the administration of its broadcast frequency plan, the TMC also strives to :maintain fairness in competition among media outlets. The TMC’s activities include monitoring media :coverage of current events, commenting on media-related legislation, evaluating complaints, and :enforcing its regulations and the terms of its licenses. For more information on the TMC’s daily :operations, visit our page on the Office of the TMC. :The TMC was established by the United Nations Interim Administration in Kosovo (UNMIK). Originally :associated with the OSCE Mission in Kosovo, the TMC is currently preparing to become the Independent :Media Commission (IMC), a fully independent agency among Kosovo’s Provisional Institutions of :Self-Government envisioned in Kosovo’s Constitutional Framework. :For the time being, the TMC continues to receive administrative support from the OSCE and operate :under the UNMIK regulations that originally authorized it. For more details on the legal nature of :the TMC, visit our Regulations page. Organizatat mbështetës të mediumeve (Organizations supporting Kosova Media) Organizata lokale :The Association of Professional Journalists of Kosova :Web: http://www.kosovajournalist.org/ (under construction) :Gani Bobi (Center for Humanistic Studies) :Web: http://www.ganibobi.org/ (under construction) Orgaizatat ndërkombëtare Open Society Institute :Web: http://www.osi.hu/ :Kosova Foundation for Open Society :Ulpiana, Villa No.13 :38 000 Pristina :Kosovo :Tel. (381 38) 542 157, 542 158, 542 159, 542 160, 542 161 :Fax: (381 38) 542 157, 542 158, 542 159, 542 160, 542 161 :Email: office@kfos.org :Executive Drejtor: Mr. Luan Shllaku IREX :Kosovo Independent Media Program :Pejton City Neighborhood, Bell Popolla Rr. No. 6 :Pristina, Kosovo :Tel: +381 38 225-623 ; +381 38 225-097 :Web: http://www.irex.org/media/kosovo Ndërkombëtare jashtë Kosovës :South East European Network for the Professionalisation of the Media :South East Europe Media Organisation :Press Now :Internews :Swiss Medienhilfe :Swedish Helsinki Committee Portale në internet MitrovicaPress :Online News Agency in Kosovo :Mitrovica :Web: http://www.mitrovicapress.com/index.php :Lajme: Po :Arkiva: Po :Freskimi: once in few days :Parapagimi: S'ka Trepca.Net :Online News Agency in Kosovo. Articles related to events in Kosovo in the most important :international daily newspapers and magazines. Version in English is available. Links with :International Institutions active in Kosovo administration. :Mitrovica :Web: http://www.trepca.net :E-e-mail: info@trepca.net :Lajme: Po :Arkiva: Po :Freskimi: once in 24 hours :Parapagimi: S'ka Lajmet.com, Albanian Information Center :Daily updated news website. English version available for one part of articles. Links to local and :international media websites. Archive for news regarding Kosovo, Macedonia and Balkans reachable :with no membership. :Web: http://www.lajmet.com :E-mail: webmaster@lajmet.com Qendra per informim e Kosoves :Daily updated news website. Available in Albanian language only. Also in the website can be found :search engine with keywords. :Tel: +381 38 242 242 :Fax: +355 38 245305 :Web: http://www.kosova.com :E- mail: info@kosova.com